The Thing
by icedragongurl
Summary: Sano is in the middle of Spring Cleaning when he stumbles something that look like either road kill or a dust bunny with plans to take over the world. Based on a true story!


Title: The THING

Disclaimer: don't own it sorry

I think I might make it longer

Author: icedragongurl

blah

A typical day in the dorm, rowdy boys making noise everywhere, except in one of the rooms, Izumi Sano was busy cleaning through the room. Mizuki was out cold on her bed, stress had slowly worn her down to spending a good portion of her weekends sleeping. Unless Nakatsu waltzed in and demanded that they go out and do something. So there he was, cleaning, until he happened upon the most unusual object. He wasn't even sure whether it was a thing; maybe it was a piece of road kill, or some overgrown dust bunny that had plans to take over the world. He had no idea, but as he was about to toss it out, Mizuki sat up "Chi-chan! You found her!" first off, Sano was startled that she was awake now, second off; he was slightly horrified that the thing had a name. That was a horrible sign.

She cuddled the disgusting piece of matted fuzz with stuffing, if you could even call it such. Izumi snatched it away in disgust, "What is it?" she was hurt to hear him say that. "It's my bunny plushy, it's name is Chi-chan." Sano rose an eyebrow in interest and distaste, leave it to her to have some horrendous creature and give it a name. With that he took the thing and went a few doors down. Mizuki chased after begging for its safe return. Nakatsu answered the door, "Eh… Sano, what's up?" Sano lifted the thing into Nakatsu's face "What do you think this is?" the bleached boy nearly screamed, "WHAT THE HELL!!!" Mizuki pouted in annoyance.

Nakatsu caught his breath "Don't EVER freak me out like that again! Why are you carrying road kill around with you anyways?" Mizuki frowned cutely "It's not road kill, it's my plushy!" the soccer star gave a look of sheer disbelief. That was when Nanba could be seen heading in their direction, he snatched the object away from the other boy and hurried over to the R.A. Minami gave a confused look, "Nakatsu? What's up?" the younger boy lifted the doll "Look at Mizuki's cute little doll." The R.A. recoiled, "Oh my god… That is… positively disgusting! Get it out of my sights! Throw it out I don't care! Just get rid of it!" he then saw the light brown haired boys sad face and stifled the utterly foul taste in his mouth. Plastering a fake smile on his face he patted the things head with a twitching hand "It's absolutely…adorable…I think it's the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Mizuki blossomed "Really..?" the R.A. nodded a false nod, "MINAMI-SAN!" Nanba snatched it out of his hands and used it like a cross to a vampire, Nakao froze and reeled away. "EWWWWW! THAT'S GROTESQUE!!! GET RID OF IT! EW EW EW EWWW!" Nanba smiled "Keep it, it's helpful, I may need to get one of my own." Sano and Nakatsu sweatdropped.

Mizuki snatched it away and cuddled it like it was some special thing. Yujiro barked happily when Sano and Mizuki went over to see him. Then he took a look at the thing in her hand and he pulled away whimpering in horror. Mizuki slouched "Not you too… Why does everyone hate Chi-chan?" Sano sighed and nudged the thing with his foot "Maybe because it's matted and gross looking and probably hasn't seen it's good friend mister washing machine in a many long years?" Mizuki scowled at him "That's not true… he was washed not too long ago…" Sano smirked at her cute pouting face "Maybe last year you mean? Has the thing seen the light of day recently?" the girl was silently. "I lost it at the beginning of the school year." Sano face fell to the floor, no wonder it looked like some poor creature was ran over by a SUV.

At the cafeteria the thing sat in her bag beside her, she was determined to find at least ONE person that would confirm it to be a teddy bunny, when Masao arrived she smiled. Maybe here was her chance "Masao-san." She pulled it out of her bag, he glanced over at her from his random conversation with Nanba "Yes my darling Ashiya?" she showed it to him "What do you think this is?" his face contorted in pain, he pulled away and then waved goodbye "I take my leave farewell!" then he was gone. Mizuki sulked this all sucked, poor chi-chan was hated by all and loved by few. Well only by her but he was counting… she was… but that also didn't count… okay now she was confusing herself.

Nakatsu patted her on the back while keeping his distance from the thing in her bag "Good luck, you'll find someone that knows what it… I mean…" he hurried to change what he called it by her tearful gaze. "Know what Chi-chan is I mean. After all… it… her … his… chi-chan's cuteness is far beyond normal mortal capacities of realization." Mizuki smiled "Really?" he nodded, feeling awful about tricking Ashiya like that. He was a sucker for the cute face, what was he suppose to do?

The Karate gang was a simple group; maybe they would recognize chi-chan for her cuteness. Kadoma looked up that the fellow karate member "Ashiya! How are you?" Mizuki smiled "I'm fine; I have a question…" the cute 1st dorm man blinked "Sure…" she pulled out the thing again "What is this?" he was stunned, horrified and then forced a smile before saying "Hang on one second… Kay?" Mizuki nodded and watched as the boy went to the second in command and brought Kujo over, "What is it?" not exactly who she wanted to ask the question to, "What do think this is?" he eyed it with the bland look on his face "A punching bag for the first years?" she deflated, and sulked out of training area.

Finally she dragged herself into Umaeda's office where he was relaxing with a cup of coffee, "Ashiya, what gives me the honor to have you pay me a visit AGAIN?" she glowered at him as she plopped down on a seat across from him, he took a sip of his coffee as she pulled out her teddy thing of doom. "What do you think this is?" his eyes went wide and the coffee spewed from his mouth onto the creature. Her jaw dropped in horror "GET THAT DEAD CARCASS OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

end


End file.
